falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Обсуждение:Квесты Fallout 3
Я во временном порядке положу тут ref.id с английскими названиями квестов. Потом их надо перепостить в статью дополнительной колонкой в таблицах, как это уже сделано с основными квестами. Xanvier Xanbie 16:52, 2 августа 2009 (UTC) 0x00003b31 "Megaton" 0x00003b36 "Main Quest Conversations" 0x0000413c "Megaton Conversations" 0x00014e83 "Baby Steps" 0x00014e84 "Growing Up Fast" 0x00014e85 "Future Imperfect" 0x00014e86 "Escape!" 0x00014e87 "Following in His Footsteps" 0x00014e88 "Galaxy News Radio" 0x00014e89 "Scientific Pursuits" 0x00014e8a "Tranquility Lane" 0x00014e8b "The Waters of Life" 0x00014e8c "Picking Up the Trail" 0x00014e8d "Rescue from Paradise" 0x00014e8e "Finding the Garden of Eden" 0x00014e8f "The American Dream" 0x00014e90 "Infiltration" 0x00014e91 "Take it Back!" 0x00014e92 "Last Rites" 0x00014e93 "Project Impurity" 0x00014e94 "Big Trouble in Big Town" 0x00014e95 "The Superhuman Gambit" 0x00014e96 "Wasteland Survival Guide" 0x00014e97 "Those!" 0x00014e98 "The Nuka-Cola Challenge" 0x00014e99 "Head of State" 0x00014e9b "The Replicated Man" 0x00014e9c "Blood Ties" 0x00014e9e "The Power of the Atom" 0x00014e9f "Tenpenny Tower" 0x00014ea0 "Strictly Business" 0x00014ea1 "You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head" 0x00014ea2 "Stealing Independence" 0x00014ea3 "Trouble on the Homefront" 0x00014ea4 "Agatha's Song" 0x00014ea5 "Reilly's Rangers" 0x000173d1 "DC Ruins" 0x000173d8 "Megaton" 0x000173d9 "The Citadel" 0x00018569 "Citadel Dialogue" 0x00018576 "Citadel Conversations" 0x00018578 "Paradise Falls" 0x00018579 "Little Lamplight" 0x00018f93 "Tenpenny Tower Dialog" 0x00019a1a "Enclave Radio" 0x0001b1a7 "Nuka-Cola Robot Chatter" 0x0001d493 "MQ01 Level Design Quest" 0x0001d572 "Rivet City Dialogue" 0x0001eff9 "Pre-Quest Dialogue and Conversation" 0x0002012b "Non-Quest Level shared quest" 0x00021854 "Generic Brotherhood of Steel dialogue" 0x00022486 "Galaxy News Radio" 0x00024863 "Vault 101" 0x0002816f "Bigtown" 0x0002a274 "Oasis" 0x0002aa01 "Underworld" 0x0002b925 "BigTown Conversations" 0x0002bf5b "Dialogue Dukov's Place" 0x0002c881 "Republic of Dave" 0x0002e377 "Andale Dialogue" 0x0002fa33 "Hiring Jericho Quest" 0x000300ad "Underworld Conversations" 0x00031e39 "Unique freeform encounters" 0x00032b30 "Repeatable encounters, set A" 0x00035b9e "Conditionalized stages for repeatable encounters" 0x00035b9f "Conditionalized stages for unique encounters" 0x000371d1 "Quest to Handle Followers" 0x000371d2 "Hiring Charon Quest" 0x00037226 "Canterbury Commons" 0x00038959 "Collectable Bobbleheads" 0x00038aef "G.O.A.T. script quest" 0x0003a82c "MS02Fin" 0x0003d204 "MS13Slaves" 0x0003da2a "MS11Fin" 0x0003dbab "Holds data from the trigger zones" 0x0003dbad "Repeating encounters, set B" 0x0003dbae "FFEUniqueB" 0x00040691 "My House in Megaton" 0x00041e7f "GenericPlayer" 0x00044935 "Holotape Infos" 0x0004759f "DialogueTenpennyDashwoodSneak" 0x00049037 "GenericKids" 0x000581fb "Dialog Oasis" 0x00059c5d "MQ04 Radio Quest" 0x00059c85 "Chargen tutorial" 0x0005a6c9 "MS10Fin" 0x0005ecfd "Lincoln Artifacts" 0x00061be3 "Extra combat/detection dialogue" 0x00061be4 "Generic dialogue for custom voices" 0x00062123 "Museum of Technology Quest" 0x00062736 "Hiring Star Paladin Cross Quest" 0x00063bf3 "MS08Fin" 0x00066fe9 "Radio Enclave PA System" 0x00068a9f "Ending Binks Quest" 0x0006aa20 "MQ05LD" 0x0006f1e7 "Contract Killer" 0x0006f1e8 "Lawbringer" 0x00071622 "Vault 101 PA system" 0x00075d21 "Crime/Karma dialogue for specific NPCs" 0x00076764 "Inns" 0x0007691f "Achievement Tracking Quest" 0x00076d9a "Dialog Vault 87" 0x0007a028 "Override generic friendly fire dialogue" 0x0007ae95 "Feral Ghoul Dialogue Quest" 0x0007b234 "My House in Tenpenny Tower" 0x0007c638 "Dialogue for Meresti" 0x0007c70b "Friendly hit dialogue for custom voice types" 0x0007f47a "HD00 Robots Dialogue" 0x0008398f "Vault 101 Radio Beacon" 0x000872e6 "The Search Continues" 0x0008a3ba "Ranger Emergency Frequency" 0x0008b5ad "Agatha's Radio" 0x0009325c "Generic Chinese Troops" 0x0009426d "Hiring Butch Quest" 0x000943eb "Hiring RL-3 Quest" 0x000943ec "Hiring Clover Quest" 0x000943ed "Hiring Dogmeat Quest" 0x000943ee "Hiring Fawkes Quest" 0x0009b5bb "Abraham Washington Buys Stuff" 0x000a6119 "BoS Backstory" 0x000af3a2 "Happy Birthday to You" 0x000b87b5 "Idle chatter" 0x000c0f66 "MSObjectives" 0x000c6e93 "WaterBeggars" 0x000c8e15 "Mini Quests Dialog and Scripting" Перенос (Обсуждение:Милосердие (квест)) Давайте согласуемся Пока на эту статью будет вести ссылка со страницы Квесты Fallout 3 удалять её абсолютно бессмысленно и, даже противоречит правилам. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 06:53, июля 14, 2013 (UTC) : Квеста всё-таки нет, есть скрипт DLC01FF008SlaveHurtScript и персонаж Питтсбургский раб, взаимодействие с которым вызывает окно сообщения, названное «Раненый раб». --FunGorn (обсуждение) 18:34, июля 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Причисление упомянутого игрового момента к неотмечаемым квестам (и данное ему при этом название), является не более чем личной инициативой одного из участников. --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 20:16, июля 14, 2013 (UTC) ::: Так, как действуем далее? Как только удалиться ссылка из квестов удалиться и эта статья. У вас в диалоге как бы нет прямого согласия (т.к. статью «Квесты Fallout 3», таки никто не поправил) но и как бы вы говорите что квеста вроде-бы нет. :) --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 03:28, июля 15, 2013 (UTC) :::: Честно говоря, я только вчера (от Вас) узнал о наличии ссылки на эту статью в списке квестов Fo3, после чего стал копаться в истории, чтобы выяснить откуда она там взялась. Сейчас удалю… о, уже стёрли.) --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 09:29, июля 15, 2013 (UTC)